


got you by the lungs

by ithoughthewasamyth



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Finn needs water help him, M/M, Modern AU, hints of Rey, just picture lots of sweating and panting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithoughthewasamyth/pseuds/ithoughthewasamyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not exactly complaining, but it's ninety-eight degrees and you're still wearing that thing. I feel hot just looking at you." <em>Yeah...more than one way to interpret that one, Dameron.</em></p><p>AU where Poe steals Finn from work to drive him out to the Arizona desert. For the view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got you by the lungs

"This is a one time thing," Finn says, because chances are, saying it will make it true. This is his game plan and he's sticking to it. 

"'Course. Sure, buddy. First and last time." Poe smiles when Finn starts leaning in for another kiss, but just when their lips are about to touch, he adds, "unless you can't keep your hands off me again. Then that's a problem."

"Really? Mr. Boner-in-the-grocery-store? _Who_ can't control themselves out of the two of us." Poe lets out a surprised laugh and jabs Finn in the stomach, right where he's ticklish. "You little shit."

Finn instinctively hunches over, curling into Poe's chest. He giggles breathlessly and the sound shoots pure adrenaline into Poe's spine, making him breathe harder, _want_ harder. Poe dips his head down and presses a biting kiss to Finn's neck. He moans.

"You're gonna kill me." 

"Good." 

Finn straightens up and grips Poe's shoulders, pulling him into a kiss that isn't meant to bruise, just a slow, fine glide of their lips that has Poe gripping the collar of his shirt and guiding him down onto the car seat. He props himself on his elbow and they take their time exploring each other, Poe's right hand shifting over Finn's hard stomach, grabbing and pulling uselessly at his shirt every once in a while. 

Finn rests his hands on his neck, and Poe shivers at how cold they feel. 

Finn pulls away. Poe stares at the crinkle that appears above his nose. It does that whenever he's worried. Which is a lot. "Are you cold?" 

He shakes his head. "No, just your hands." Poe takes one and presses it to his lips. 

Finn looks taken aback by the gesture. "My hands. It's so hot outside." 

"Tell me about it. Let's kick on the air conditioning." Poe sniffs and reaches for the dial. He turns it...and nothing. No force of cold air hits the car, no sweet relief. Frowning, he murmurs, "It's not working."

Finn sighs and rises from the seat, mumbling "stupid thing" and "not worth what I paid." He bangs one part of the dashboard two times with his fist, then another part only once. Listening intently for a few seconds, they're rewarded when cold air finally vents into the car. Finn collapses back onto the seat as if sitting up has physically exhaustedhim, and Poe looks down at him, splayed out like an open fan, fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket.  _Poe's_ jacket. 

"I'm not exactly complaining, but it's ninety-eight degrees and you're still wearing that thing. I might have to physically rip it off your body. I feel hot just looking at you." _Yeah...more than one way to interpret that one, Dameron._  

Finn shrugs, but his eyes shift downward. "I like wearing it." The way he admits it is quieter. Less confident.

Poe's torn on what to say. It's a tie between _you're crazy_ and _that's the sexiest fucking thing_ _I've ever heard._ He goes the safe route and simply kisses him, hand cupping Finn's strong jaw, other hand flying to his belt and struggling to undo it. The strip of skin that shows as his shirt rucks up has no right to be as enticing as it is; Poe covers his hand with it so he can just feel him.

Finn's pants and underwear are off in less than thirty seconds because Poe is an impatient son of a bitch who wants to get busy with his hands. He wraps a fist around Finn's dick, slowly stroking him, smiling at the pained noise Finn makes under him. A quiet, dignified huff is the only warning he gets before a hand caresses the bulge in his pants.

“You should get your shirt off,” Finn huffs. “And, y’know, your pants."

“Care to help me with that?”

Together they work to rid themselves of the layers between them until it’s only skin on skin. Poe starts to stroke them together, slowly thrusting into the half-ring of his fingers, thrusting against Finn's rigidness.

"This what you wanna do?" Poe moans. Halfway to coming is an awfully shitty time to ask, but if Finn wants to stop, slow it down...

"Condom somewhere?" Finn asks.

He stops stroking. "Yes--yeah. I thought there might be a chance you'd want to--I mean, I was hoping maybe it'd happen." Finn's opens his mouth but Poe just keeps going because-- "That sounded wrong. What I mean is, I know last time worked for you, and I want to do it even better this time. I could bottom, and that would be fucking amazing. I'd make it so good for you. Either way. Just--"

"Poe."

"What."

"Do us both a favor and get the condom."

"Sure."

Some would call the way his hands search the car  _desperate_ but Poe prefers to call it _excited._  However, the search quickly becomes fruitless. His wallet is  _somewhere_ , where the fuck is it? He scavenges under the seat, checks Finn's glove compartment, pats his hands against his chest before realizing he's naked. Finn laughs and Poe shoots him a roguish smile. 

"You're smiling now, but you won't be if I can't find this damn thing." 

"What about your pants?"  

"Good idea." He bends over and swipes his jeans off the car floor, amused to find the wallet in his back pocket. He pulls out the golden wrapper and raises his brows. "You're a regular Sherlock Holmes, aren't you?" 

"I try my best." 

He puts the condom on the dashboard, reaching into the glove compartment again before finding what he's looking for: a brand new bottle of lube, recently bought for just this occasion. Fucking in Finn's truck in the middle of the desert. 

He holds it up for Finn and smiles. "You wanna do the honors?" Dark, nimble fingers work to take the plastic off the cap and open it. Finn's eyes, light and curious, examine it pensively, until he swipes his finger across the surface. 

"I've always wondered what it tastes like."

At that, Poe raises an eyebrow. "Lube?"

"Yeah. It's one of those things I'd never try, but I'll always wonder about it. I know it's weird." 

Without hesitation Poe grabs the bottle from his hand and pinches a decent sized drop onto his finger, which he puts right into his mouth. Finn's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

Poe gags. "Holy-- _Jesus_." 

Booming laughter resonates in the car. Poe figures it could shake the frames if it really wanted to. He'd laugh along but the taste in his mouth is really fucking horrible so he sits up and sticks his tongue out, saliva welling up in his mouth. 

Finn's head is thrown back against the seat, and Poe should be jabbing him in the stomach again, but the second he looks he forgets everything. The second he sees the dark column of his guy's throat exposed, he's such a goner. It flexes as Finn swallows, and suddenly eating the lube was worth it because it's made this incredible guy  _laugh_ , and if that's all Poe ever does he'll finally feel deserving of the title _best pilot in the U.S Air Force_. 

He forgets and leans down to press his lips to Finn's throat, feelingthe laughter slowly die down, replaced with a heady moan. Finn's hands snake up to pull him closer as Poe kisses up his neck, the jut of his chin, the corner of his mouth. Finally, their lips connect.

All he thinks is,  _I found you_. 

 

 

Finn shivers below him--even though it's hot as the devil's ass crack outside and inside isn't at all better--the pleasant, occupied countenance of earlier fading until Poe only sees the sated, fucked-out look on his face. Seeing it makes him pick up the pace. Sweat gathers on his brow and neck, and he grits his teeth.

"Cum in me, Poe. Come on," Finn's hands grasp Poe's ass, encouraging. 

"Yeah? Want me to cum in you, baby?" 

"Yes, _do_ it,  _oh, shit_ \--" Finn shoots cum over his stomach, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Poe's never seen him look so vibrant, so his. 

The pilot feels it start, rising from the base of his spine to the very tip of his head, and he gives over to it. What an easy, weightless thing to give yourself over to. His eyes narrow in on Finn's collarbone, and he groans, panting in the space between them, thrusting into Finn religiously. "Shit, _Finn_. Come on, come on," Finn lassos his arms around his neck and tugs him down to his lips, swallowing the moans and riding it out.

After a good long minute Poe breaks it off, sitting up on his arms, breathing as heavy as lead. 

"What'd you think of that?" He pants.

"Hot. Sticky." Finn gazes at the cum splattered like paint on his stomach, and runs a finger through it. "And incredible."

Poe grips his wrist and slowly pins it above his head, lowering his mouth. Never breaking eye contact, he licks the cum off of Finn's glistening skin. Finn bites his lip hard.

"You have a personal vendetta against me, don't you." 

" _No_." Poe murmurs against his stomach. "What would give you that idea?" 

"S'called 'how many times can Poe make Finn hard.'"

"Incorrect. _Incorrecto_. It's 'how many times can Poe make Finn cum so hard he can't see straight.'"

"Even more sinister." 

 

 

They decide to sit in the bed of the truck with their backs against the main part, or the "sex cabin" as Poe calls it, watching the sun sink lower in the sky. Poe brought a six pack of Budweiser and Finn feels bad for turning it down. He really has made an effort to like the taste of beer in the past but he just can't do it. 

"I'm not much of a fan either," Poe says, and puts the beer Finn refused back in the case. "Budweiser, that is. Tastes like cold piss." 

Something about it makes Finn smile. "Then why'd you buy it?"

"I thought it was standard procedure when you do things like this. Now I'm wishing I baked cookies or some shit, I don't know."

"Do you make good cookies?" Finn inquires.

"Some would say I do." Poe smiles. "My  _champurradas_  are to die for. I seriously think you'd die if you ate them." 

"I'll have to take you up on that."

"I hope you do."

They fall silent. Finn's eyes travel to the darker parts of the blue sky, areas where the sun's reaches are thin. He follows an invisible line down and down where it gets lighter until pink colors the horizon. The foster home in New York provided a different type of sky; more muted, paler, especially in the winter. And definitely no cactuses.

He has a love-hate relationship with cactuses, and it started when he first met Rey. She was working (still works) at a replica 50's diner in Tempe, and while trying to order a Coke his hand drifted to the little cactus houseplant on the table. He bled pretty profusely and they bonded over a now permanently blood stained rag and some bandaids. She's been his best friend ever since, someone Poe has yet to meet. It doesn't seem right, that the two most incredibly important people in his life have not yet crossed paths. 

"I want you to meet Rey." He says suddenly. 

Poe looks over, surprised. "You do?" 

"Yes." Finn's eyes slide almost comically to the man next to him, self conscious. "Why do you look concerned?" 

"Rey's important to you."

"Yes?" 

Poe simply nods like he's going over schematics in his head, and surmounting what he finds there. "Okay. This--good." 

Finn's mouth opens in involuntary confusion, which he seems to be feeling a lot these days. "I...alright. What?" 

"I mean it's  _good_ because that means you want this to be serious. And I want that too." Poe lifts his hand and starts brushing Finn's forehead, looking at his own ministrations distractedly. "You want that, right?" 

Finn nods like a child. How else is he supposed to answer a question that has  _such_ a game changing answer? Saying "yes" a million and two times would not be able to encompass how much he wants Poe in his life.

"I think about you a lot." Poe's voice is uncharacteristically quiet. 

The shared heat in the space between them gets staticky, if it wasn't already potent. "You do?" Finn's voice rises embarrassingly. He's tempted to say  _God, me too. I think about you so much it's mortifying._ But he doesn't. At least not yet. He should shut it. 

"When I'm training, when I go through a period of not seeing you much, when I wake up in the morning." Poe looks down at his restless hands. "I hate war. Sometimes I wonder if I even want to join the Air Force, because nothing is black and white like it used to be. Or--maybe it never was. I get to a point where I wonder why I'm even doing it. And then I think of you, and what you are to me, and it reminds me of what I can protect." His chest rises in an almost embarrassed laugh. "Listen to me. I sound so serious." 

"But are you?" Finn hates the intensity in his voice. He's always had a hard time picking up on things, ever since he was a kid, and this is one of those times were he has to know or it just might kill him. "Are you serious?" 

Poe turns to look at him. He finds Finn's hand lying pliant between them, entangles their fingers. "So serious, buddy." He reaches his other hand to cup his cheek, thumbing his cheekbone. 

"Can I ask you a question," Finn's voice shakes. 

"Anything."

"If I asked you to be my boyfriend. Would you say yes?" 

Poe leans forward slowly, looking at nothing but Finn's lips. "Ask me," His eyes flicker up, almost challengingly. 

"Alright..." Finn drawls nervously, feeling Poe's warm breath on his lips. Tasting it. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," Poe whispers. "Yeah." Then there are lips touching his own, and Finn has never felt more at peace than in this moment, in the heat and fading light of the desert, hope wringing his heart like a wet rag. He nearly topples Poe over with the sheer force of his returning kiss, but he doesn't care, because if Poe topples he'll go right over with him.

Then he does something he'll never regret, at least not for a while. He breaks away from the kiss, ignoring Poe's moans of protest, and stands up on the truck. He whoops, circling his fist in the air like a propeller. 

Hearing Poe's deep laughter can't be anything but worth it, because he does it for him. He'll always do it for him.  

**Author's Note:**

> These two have absolutely destroyed me, you, countless others. The stormpilot casualties are high. I hope you enjoyed this for the sake of my sanity you lovely people


End file.
